


To miss

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: She misses him, sometimes.





	To miss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I read that chapter where Hungary visited Germany to see Austria and got very emotional.

Hungary pauses as she walks back to her house, fingers twisting around the ring on her fourth finger that she still wears.

                It’s raining, and she’s shivering a bit, and she doesn’t really want to walk all the way home in this weather. Germany’s house always seems to be struck with some inconvenience, be it bad weather or unnecessarily strict border guards or –god forbid- Prussia.

But still, she comes here once a week like she has ever since Austria moved to Germany’s house, because she knows for a fact her former husband is incapable of cleaning his room, regardless of his efforts. Just watching him is exhausting- how can he not know how to use a duster? (She resolves to teach him one day, if only she gets the chance to see him again)

                Austria, she thinks as she walks on the road, passing by a few lonely trees. She wonders how he’s doing. She hasn’t seen him much since their split earlier in the century, aside from a few political arrangements of how to properly divide territory and all. She’s only seen brief glances of him when she goes to Germany’s house, and he’s always distracted by his music, smiling at the melodies. Sometimes she’ll hum along, but never that loudly. Back when they were married, he’d always been very clear that he didn’t appreciate interruptions.

So instead she’d just smile, and watch him for a bit, before going home.

                The rain was pouring hard now, and she still had a fair while to go. It would be easier to go back to Germany’s, but…

She remembered the look on Austria’s face when they’d split. He hadn’t been angry, he’d just looked down, almost as if disappointed, in himself, in her, and she couldn’t help but agree that they’d both failed. And she wasn’t sure if she could face that, no matter how much she missed him.

                So instead she keeps on walking, ignoring her sopping clothes and supressed shivers and the small ache in the side of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
